Hidden Love(rs)
by LAB27
Summary: Semua orang pasti punya hidden love. Cinta yang mereka sembunyikan dari orang yang mereka cintai. Aku menyebut orang-orang macam itu sebagai seorang hidden lovers. Mereka bukan pengagum rahasia yang hanya mengagumi saja. Tapi mereka itu... Pecinta diam-diam. / Kaisoo / Chanbaek / Hunhan - GS - Oneshot


**LAB27 COMEBACK STORY**

**.**

**.**

**HIDDEN LOVE(RS)**

* * *

_Semua orang pasti punya hidden love. Cinta yang mereka sembunyikan dari orang yang mereka cintai. Aku menyebut orang-orang macam itu sebagai seorang hidden lovers. Mereka bukan pengagum rahasia yang hanya mengagumi saja. Tapi mereka itu..._

_Pecinta diam-diam._

* * *

Seorang pemuda terlihat sedang terdiam dan menatap kumpulan bintang di langit malam ini dengan tatapan bingung. Dia mengusak kasar rambut cepaknya sambil berteriak memecah keheningan malam itu dari balkon kamarnya.

"AAAAAARGH!"

Lalu pemuda yang baru saja berdiri hanya untuk berteriak itu memutuskan untuk kembali duduk bersandar tembok kamarnya. Lagi-lagi ia mengusak kasar rambutnya dan menggeram kecil.

"Katanya jatuh cinta itu indah? Kenapa rasanya malah sesak begini?"

Pemuda itu kembali menatap langit malam dan bertanya padanya seperti orang gila.

"_Eomma_ selalu bilang jatuh cinta itu indah kan? Kenapa Jongin tidak merasakan semuanya _eomma_? KENAPAA?!"

Dia memukul angin lalu berujung dengan memukul lantai balkonnya.

"Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini _eomma_?" lirih pemuda itu.

"Kenapa.."

Ucapnya menggantung.

"..sesak.."

Lanjutnya semakin lirih.

"..saat.."

Suaranya mulai bergetar.

"..saat melihatnya tersenyum.."

Dia kembali memandang langit dengan menampakkan wajah tampannya yang sedikit berhias bulir air mata di sudut matanya.

"..bersama orang yang dia cintai?"

Dan Jongin –pemuda tadi langsung menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara lutut dan sikunya kali ini. Dia menangis dalam diamnya malam. Menyadari satu hal tengah menimpanya. Satu hal yang selama ini sangat ia tunggu karena ekspektasinya terlalu tinggi akan keindahan dari hal itu. Tapi kenyataan yang ia terima, yang ia rasakan langsung dari hal itu, membuatnya sesak dan sakit.

"Aku mencintainya, _eomma_.."

Pemuda itu masih berbisik lirih seolah sang _eomma_ bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu.."

.

.

"..Do Kyungsoo,"

* * *

Langit Seoul terlihat sangat cerah dan menyenangkan hari ini. Harusnya semua orang bersemangat dan melakukan segala hal menyenangkan hari ini. Tapi tidak jika orang itu sedang dalam alur cerita yang buruk di hidupnya.

Pernahkah kau untuk pertama kalinya didatangi sebuah perasaan yang dalam ekspektasimu adalah perasaan yang penuh dengan keindahan dan semua hal-hal bahagia nan menyenangkan seperti cerita ibumu tapi semuanya hancur dan hilang begitu saja hanya karena kenyataan yang menghampirimu bersamaan dengan perasaan itu sangat berbeda dengan ekspektasimu?

Jika iya, maka kau mengerti perasaan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang bertahun-tahun menanti datangnya perasaan penuh keindahan seperti cerita _eomma_nya. Pemuda dengan segala struktur fisik sempurna dan kepribadian yang sama sempurnanya.

Tidak. Dia pasti kurang sesuatu. Ya, dia pasti punya kekurangan sampai perasaan yang dia nanti itu menghampirinya bergandengan dengan kenyataan yang pahit. Jika kau sempurna, bukankah hanya ada keindahan yang menyertaimu? Jika kau sempurna, bukankah hidupmu akan selalu dipenuhi dengan hal-hal menyenangkan tanpa duka? Selalu dikelilingi semua hal paling sempurna tanpa cela yang membuatmu jadi tak peka atau malah jadi sangat peka dengan hal yang berkebalikan dari sempurna? Itu jika hatimu masih punya kerendahan. Jika tidak, mungkin kau tak akan peduli dengan nenek yang kesulitan menyeberang lalu tertabrak. Atau paling sederhana adalah melihat temanmu sedang butuh bantuan, tapi kau tidak memperdulikannya barang sedikitpun.

"Jongin!"

Suara berisik di pagi hari ini akhirnya mengusik ketenangan sang pemuda bernama Jongin itu.

"Ada apa?" jawab Jongin datar tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari buku yang saat ini sedang ia baca.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi hobi membaca? Dan apa telingamu berpendengaran super sampai kau bisa mendengarku walau kau memakai _headset_?" tanya pengusik Jongin ber_nametag_ Park Chanyeol itu.

"Sejak lahir. Dan apa kau tidak sadar bahwa suaramu itu lebih keras dari _megaphone_ di sekolah?" jawab Jongin lagi tetap dengan nada datarnya.

Chanyeol meringis dan merangkul pundak sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Aku sadar. Tapi hey, bukankah itu bagus? Artinya aku tidak perlu _microphone_ saat aku ada di depan kelas, bukan?"

"Terserah,"

Chanyeol kembali meringis namun kali ini diakhirinya dengan satu bisikan yang akhirnya mampu membuat Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Hey, Jongin.."

.

.

"Kyungsoo mendatangimu,"

* * *

_Saben wayah lingsir wengi  
__**(Setiap waktu menjelang malam)  
**__Mripat iki ora bisa turu  
__**(Mata ini tidak bisa terpejam)**_

_Tansah kelingan sliramu  
__**(Slalu teringat dirimu)**__  
Wong ayu kang dadi pepujanku  
__**(Gadis cantik pujaan hatiku)**_

_Bingung rasane atiku  
__**(Bingung rasanya hatiku)**__  
Arep sambat nanging karo sopo?  
__**(Mau mengeluh tapi kepada siapa?)**_

_Nyatane ora kuwowo  
__**(Nyatanya aku tidak kuasa)**__  
Ngrasake atiku san soyo nelongso  
__**(Merasakan hatiku yang semakin tersiksa)**_

* * *

Jongin menghela nafas kasar lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya bermain _PSP_. Chanyeol yang sangat tahu apa yang sedang dihadapi sahabatnya ini hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kemudian berdiri.

"Ayo makan. Aku yang traktir. Aku tahu kau butuh asupan makanan, Jong" ucapnya sambil mengambil _PSP_ miliknya dari tasnya.

"Aku tidak lapar, tiang. Aku kenyang. Kau makan saja," jawab Jongin –lagi-lagi dengan datar.

Chanyeol berdecih. "Kim Jongin yang kukenal tidak pernah menolak makanan. Jangan pernah berubah jadi orang yang tidak ku kenal walaupun kau sedang jatuh cinta, Jong. Aku membenci itu," lanjutnya. Dan Jongin mendongak padanya.

"Konyol. Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta dan aku tidak berubah jadi orang lain, tiang. Aku masih tetap Jongin."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu berbalik memunggungi Jongin. "Apa kau juga akan menolak bila _dia _yang mengajakmu?" tanya Chanyeol lirih tapi tetap bisa Jongin dengar.

Tak lama kemudian..

"Jongiiiiin! Ayo ke kantin, aku lapar! Oh, hai Yeollie!"

Dan Jongin tidak lagi merasa kenyang saat ini. Dan sialnya Chanyeol menertawainya dalam diam. Dengan tatapan tajamnya sembari terseok-seok mengikuti sosok yang baru saja menyeret tangannya ini, Jongin masih bisa membaca ucapan tanpa suara dari Chanyeol. Dan dengan segala kesadarannya, dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan menikmati genggaman tangan mungil itu di tangannya.

"_Kau jatuh cinta, bodoh"_

...

Jongin dan Chanyeol memilih kembali sibuk dengan _PSP _mereka daripada mengikuti alur pembicaraan dua gadis cantik pemilik senyum termanis di sekolah mereka ini.

"Kyungieee, uhh kenapa Kris _sunbae_ begitu tampan eoh? Apalagi saat dia tersenyum kecil. YA TUHAAAAN, DIA TAMPAN SEKALI!"

Chanyeol menyumbat telinganya dengan _headphone_ yang ia sengaja bawa untuk antisipasi suasana ini.

"Aku tak tahu Baekki. Tapi yang jelas, kenapa _Sunbae Line_ itu tampan semuaaaaa. Ahh, Suho _sunbaeeeee_~"

Dan kini giliran Kai yang menyumbat telinganya dengan _headphone_nya dan memilih pergi dari kantin membawa cemilannya menuju taman. Chanyeol melihatnya dan hanya bisa mendiamkan sahabatnya itu. Karena dia tahu, jadi seorang Jongin tidaklah mudah. Tidak pernah mudah.

"Lhoh? Mana Jongin?" tanya gadis manis bermata bulat yang duduk di samping Jongin, tadi.

"Pergi," jawab Chanyeol singkat. Gadis manis yang duduk disamping Chanyeol pun ikut bertanya.

"Jongin pergi? Kemana? Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menggemaskan.

"Jika kau tidak mau kuterkam jangan berlaku menggemaskan saat ini, Byun. Dia pergi saja, entah."

Dan gadis bermata bulat itu langsung mencari Jongin seolah dia tahu pasti kemana _sahabat_nya itu pergi.

"Aktingmu bagus, Park." Ucap sang gadis penyuka _strawberry_ itu. Terlihat dari segala aksesoris bernuansa _strawberry_ yang ia kenakan saat ini.

"Tentu. Itu kenapa aku baru memintamu jadi kekasihku minggu lalu, Byun. Itu karena akhirnya aku menyerah berpura-pura tidak mencintaimu selama satu tahun. Itu juga karena aku sangat jengah terus mendengar pujianmu yang tidak penting untuk _hyung_ku. Menyebalkan," keluh Chanyeol sambil melepas _headphone_nya dan menyerobot minuman gadis disampingnya yang tentu saja dihadiahi pukulan ala gadis yang kesal di lengannya.

"Yeollie! Ihh, aku kan hauuuus! Biar saja, kau juga sama saja kan? Terus menerus memandangi Dara _eonnie_ saat dia lewat di depanmu. Cih, mencintaiku apanya? Menyebalkan," gantian gadis ini yang mengeluh pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu menarik pelan dagu kekasihnya.

"Kau kira aku menyukainya eoh? Kau kira aku ini pengidap _brother-sister_ _complex_ huh? Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai _noona_ku sendiri?" jawabnya tenang sambil kembali fokus pada _PSP_nya.

Gadis itu melongo sejenak lalu menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya. Belum sempat ia bertanya, Chanyeol sudah kembali bersuara.

"Kau tak lihat marganya? Park Sandara. _Noona_ku. Dan cintaku hanya satu selamanya untukmu, Byun Baek. Hanya untukmu dan tetap untukmu,"

**CUP**

Chanyeol mengecup cepat bibir Baekhyun lalu segera berlari menjauhi Baekhyun sebelum sang gadis menyadari...

"PARK CHANYEOL IDIOOOOOT!"

...bahwa Chanyeol baru saja menciumnya tepat di bibir saat kantin sedang ramai...

...dan saat Kris sedang menatap mereka geram.

* * *

_Wes tak lali lali  
__**(Sudah ku coba lupakan)  
**__Malah sansoyo kelingan  
__**(Tapi semakin teringat)**__  
Nganti tekan mbesok kapan nggonku  
__**(Sampai kapankah aku)**__  
Mendem ora biso turu  
__**(Gila tidak bisa tidur)**_

_Opo iki sing jenenge..  
__**(Apa ini yang namanya..)**__  
Wong kang lagi ketaman asmara?  
__**(Orang yang sedang terpanah asmara?)**__  
Prasasat rak biso lali  
__**(Selalu tidak bisa lupa)**__  
Esuk awan bengi, tansah mbedo ati  
__**(Pagi siang malam, selalu menggoda hati)**_

* * *

Jongin sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas rumah dari Sam _ssaem_ saat pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan.

"Jongin, ada Kyungsoo"

Dan seketika _mood_ Jongin untuk mengerjakan tugasnya tadi hilang.

**CKLEK**

"Kai..."

Jongin sedikit kaget mendengar panggilan ini. Dia tidak akan mendengar gadis ini memanggil nama kecilnya jika ia tidak benar-benar membutuhkan Jongin disampingnya. Tapi untuk apa Kyungsoo membutuhkannya? Bukankah sudah ada orang yang ia cintai?

"Ada apa? Kau membutuhkan bantuanku?" tanya Jongin penasaran tentunya dengan nada yang dibuat khawatir agar gadis manis itu tidak merasa pemuda ini marah padanya.

Gelengan kecil Kyungsoo jadi jawaban pertama bagi Jongin. Itu tidaklah mengejutkannya, sampai jawaban kedua ia dapatkan dari bibir mungil itu.

"Hiks.. Jangan menjauhiku, aku merindukanmu.."

Dan Jongin merasa menjadi makhluk paling kejam di dunia saat itu juga.

Dengan satu gerakan tangkas, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukan lembutnya. Menahan Kyungsoo_nya_ menangis. Mencegah _pemilik hatinya_ itu untuk bersedih karenanya.

"Aku tidak menjauhimu. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Jongin sambil mengelus surai Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kau mendiamkanku selama seminggu, Kai.. Hiks.. Kau juga selalu pergi tiba-tiba saat di kantin. A-apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara paraunya karena ia sedang menahan tangisnya pecah kali ini. Dia merasa dadanya sakit setelah Jongin mendiamkannya. Entahlah, dia merasa harus menemui Jongin untuk meredakan sakitnya dan itu terbukti benar. Sakit di dadanya hilang, berganti dengan debaran kencang berantakan dari jantungnya.

Jongin tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis mungil itu.

"Tidak. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa. Dan masalah aku terlihat menjauhimu, jangan pikirkan itu lagi, okey? Aku tidak akan bersikap begitu lagi padamu, asal kau mau berjanji padaku satu hal." Pinta Jongin sambil melonggarkan pelukannya lalu mengusap air mata di pipi Kyungsoo.

Tatapan penuh tanda tanya yang menggemaskan ditampilkan Kyungsoo yang membuahkan sebuah cubitan singkat di pipinya.

"Jangan bertingkah menggemaskan. Hm.. Berjanjilah padaku jangan lagi menyebut nama _sunbae line_ saat kau sedang bersamaku," ucap Jongin final sambil berupaya mengalihkan degupan liar jantungnya dengan membereskan peralatan menggambarnya.

Baru Kyungsoo akan bertanya alasannya pada Jongin, pintu kamar Jongin kembali terbuka dan menampakkan satu sosok yang membuat Jongin mengurungkan bahagianya malam ini.

"Jong- ah, Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Dan tentu saja suara lembut itu akan selalu Kyungsoo hafal tanpa harus ia menatap sang pemilik suara.

"S-suho _s-sunbae_? A-aku..."

"Dia bersamaku. Ada apa kau kemari? Mengganggu saja," potong Jongin ketus sambil sedikit membanting peralatan menggambar yang baru ia rapikan tadi ke _box_ di samping meja belajarnya.

Pemuda tampan bernama Suho itu hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum menyadari aura tidak menyenangkan sudah hadir di kamar Jongin.

"Berhentilah memanggilku _sunbae_, Kyungsoo. Panggil saja _oppa_, _ne_? Dan kau, berhenti bertingkah tidak sopan padaku, Jongin. _Appa _mencarimu dan memintamu turun untuk makan malam. Kyung, kau ikut makan malam juga ya? _Eomma_ pasti senang jika ada _teman _Jongin ikut makan malam disini," ucap Suho sambil sedikit melirik Jongin saat ia mengucap kata _teman Jongin_ tadi.

Baru saja Suho akan menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk ikut dengannya turun ke ruang makan, tangan mungil itu sudah ditarik cepat menjauhi Suho oleh Jongin.

"Menjauhlah. Dia _temanku_, tak ada urusannya denganmu, _**hyung**_**," **ucap Jongin dengan nada geram di dalamnya.

Lagi-lagi Suho terkekeh pelan dan mempersilahkan _dongsaengnya_ itu untuk membawa Kyungsoo turun menuju ruang makan.

"_Masih membenciku, eoh? Mianhaeyo Jongin,"_

* * *

Sudah menuju minggu-minggu terakhir sebelum musim liburan tiba. Ujian kenaikan kelas juga sudah dilaksanakan tepat minggu kemarin. Artinya, sudah waktunya perpisahan dengan para _senior_ yang akan lulus dan penyambutan selamat datang bagi siswa baru yang akan datang.

Dan itu juga jadi waktu tersendiri bagi Jongin untuk kembali diam dan menyendiri, menjauhi keramaian.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam saja?"

Chanyeol seperti biasa selalu bisa menebak pikiran sahabatnya.

"Sampai dia bisa melupakan senior tercintanya itu."

Jongin membalas tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol tapi tetap fokus pada sosok gadis yang sedang berlatih menyanyi di ruang vokal itu.

"Dia tak akan melupakan malaikat penyelamatnya, Jongin"

Dan kini Jongin berdecih geram.

"Setidaknya dia harus melupakan bahwa dia mencintainya. Aku muak hidup dibalik bayang-bayang _orang itu_."

Chanyeol tidak membantah apapun dan hanya bisa menepuk pundak Jongin pelan untuk menenangkannya.

"Dia tetap—"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa buatku. Bukan siapa-siapa,"

Interupsi mendadak dari Jongin membuat Chanyeol kembali harus bersabar menghadapi Jongin. Pemuda asli Korea pindahan dari Jepang sejak satu setengah tahun lalu. Sahabat kecilnya yang tak pernah ia lupakan sejak di Jepang dulu. Pemuda penyayang dan baik hati yang tergerus emosi karena ada seseorang telah membuat orang yang teramat ia cintai pergi dengan cepat. Seseorang yang kini tinggal bersamanya sejak satu setengah tahun lalu. Seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai _pembunuh_ _eomma_nya...

Pemuda berwajah malaikat dan bersuara lembut nan memabukkan..

Kim Joonmyeon..

Atau kau bisa memanggilnya...

Suho.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Jongin, eomma pergi dulu sayang. Eomma harus menjemput hyungmu di sekolah, ia takut pulang sendiri katanya."_

_Seorang wanita cantik terlihat sedang bersiap sambil mencari kunci mobilnya di meja nakasnya._

"_Eomma tidak usah pergi! Suruh saja Joonmyeon hyung pulang naik bus. Dia kan tahu jalan, eomma."_

_Suara anak kecil menguar jelas di ruangan serba peach ini._

"_Sayang, kau tahu kan kalau hyungmu takut hujan? Dan ini sedang hujan lebat, sayang. Eomma harus menjemput hyungmu, kasian jika dia harus menunggu terlalu lama di sekolah. Kau mengerti kan, sayang?_

_Wanita itu mengelus sayang surai sang anak lalu mengecupnya pelan._

"_Jongin ikut ne, eomma.."_

_Gelengan keras ditujukan wanita itu pada sang anak._

"_Jangan sayang. Jongin tunggu di rumah saja, ne? Tunggu eomma dan Joonmyeon hyung pulang, nanti eomma masak sup jagung kesukaan kalian. Eotte?"_

_Dan iming-iming makanan itu meruntuhkan keinginan keras sang anak untuk ikut. Mengalihkan sejenak segala perasaan tidak enak yang menghinggapinya._

"_Arasseo. Eomma hati-hati, ne? Jongin cinta eomma,"_

_Wanita cantik itu berlutut lalu memeluk anaknya erat sekali seperti itu adalah pelukan terakhir mereka._

"_Eomma lebih mencintaimu selalu, sayang. Jaga rumah baik-baik ne? Jangan bandel, jangan membantah kata-kata appa dan Eunhyuk eomma. Dan, bermainlah dengan sepupumu itu dengan baik. Jadilah kebanggaan eomma dan appa selalu, ya sayang. Eomma sangaaat menyayangimu. Eomma pamit, ne?"_

_**CUP**_

_Dan satu kecupan sayang selama beberapa detik di dahi Jongin itulah kecupan terakhir yang bisa Jongin rasakan dari bibir eommanya, Kim Kibum. Karena yang tak pernah Jongin tahu sampai ia beranjak SMP adalah wanita yang sudah susah payah melahirkannya dan hyungnya ke dunia itu meninggal karena ia tidak fokus menyetir. Kenapa? Karena wanita itu sedang berusaha mengambilkan mainan anak sulungnya yang jatuh di bawah jok agar anak sulungnya tidak menangis. Sayangnya, bersamaan dengan itu, ada truk yang baru saja berbelok secara kasar di tikungan yang akan ia lewati. Akibatnya, tabrakan tidak terhindari, dan sesuai dugaan, Kim Kibum meninggal di tempat. Sementara anak kecil yang bersamanya, hanya luka ringan dan sedikit patah tangan kanan._

_Itu penyebab Jongin meminta pindah ke Jepang, kembali ke kampung halamannya tempat eommanya dilahirkan. Itu juga penyebab utama Jongin tidak pernah mengajak hyung satu-satunya itu berbicara lagi sejak kejadian itu sepuluh tahun lalu._

_**Flashback off**_

Jongin benci saat ia harus kembali satu rumah dengan _pembunuh eomma_nya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melawan perintah _appa_nya, karena itu sama saja dengan melanggar permintaan terakhir dari _eomma_nya.

Kim Siwon, _appa_ Jongin dan Joonmyeon memutuskan membawa kembali Jongin ke Seoul saat ia kira sudah waktunya kedua anaknya kembali bersatu dan berbicara layaknya laki-laki dewasa. Tapi ia tak tahu bahwa keduanya masih tetap diam dan bersikap tidak kenal ketika mereka di sekolah.

Jongin hampir saja akan benar-benar kabur dari rumah jika Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidak datang dan memberikan solusi bagi mereka.

"_Kami akan tinggal disini, dan saat anak kami lulus SMP nanti, ia juga akan kami bawa kemari. Kau tentu senang kembali bertemu dengan sepupumu kan, Jongin?"_

Itu kalimat yang sedikit melegakannya. Karena artinya ia tidak akan _sendirian_ dalam rumah sebesar ini. Ya, Siwon adalah CEO _SiBum's Gallery and Corporation_, perusahaan dengan fokus sebagai pemersatu fotografer-fotografer berbakat tingkat dunia yang menggabungkannya dengan sebuah perusahaan iklan menjanjikan yang terus meraup laba tertinggi kedua setelah _DongHyuk's Time_ _Company_, perusahaan milik adik iparnya, Oh Donghae.

Sudah tahun kedua Jongin tinggal di rumah ini yang artinya, sudah tiba saatnya bagi sepupu kesayangan Jongin untuk berbaur dengannya lagi setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu.

"Jongin _hyung_!"

Teriakan khas orang yang sedang sangat merindukan dan tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang paling ia rindukan itu menguar di ruang keluarga.

"_Hello again_, albino! Ughh"

Pelukan erat anatara dua pemuda tampan nan tinggi itu membuat dua pasang mata yang menatap mereka menitikkan air mata harunya.

"Aku merindukan _hyung_! Lama sekali, sih di Jepang? Aku sampai bosan bermain sendiri di rumah. Makanya aku minta _daddy_ memindahkanku ke tempat _halmeoni_ di London." Keluh sang pemuda dengan kulit putihnya itu pada Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh pelan dan mengusak lembut surai pirang khas _bule_ milik adik sepupunya itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sehun. Maaf, aku hanya tidak bisa berada disini. Kau tahu kan," ucap Jongin sambil menepuk pundak Sehun pelan. "Aku tidak bisa begitu saja melupakannya, Sehun. Tidak bisa," tambahnya.

Sehun mengangguk paham dan memilih untuk menampilkan _eyesmile_nya pada Jongin.

"Aku sangat mengerti. Tapi, sebagai ganti karena kau sudah sepuluh tahun meninggalkanku sendirian, kau harus mengajakku keliling Seoul lagi hari ini. Jika kau menolak, aku membencimu, _hyung_" putus Sehun sambil berlagak marah pada Jongin.

"Dasar albino menyebalkan. Tentu saja aku tidak akan menolak, sudah sana cepat ganti baju. Kita naik motorku saja, aku akan mengantarmu menjelajah Seoul!" balas Jongin sambil kembali memeluk Sehun dengan sedikit lebih lama.

Sehun meringis kecil dan membalas pelukan _hyung_ kesayangannya itu dengan erat. Setelah puas melepas sedikit rindu mereka, Sehun lari ke kamarnya dan secepat kilat mengganti kemeja formalnya dengan _t-shirt_ biru seperti milik Jongin.

"Kalian seperti anak kembar saja," celetuk Donghae sambil mengusak surai putranya, Sehun dan juga keponakannya, Jongin.

"Ayo, Hun. Donghae _appa_ kami berangkat dulu, _ne_. _Eomma_, kami berangkat!" Jongin sedikit berteriak saat berpamitan pada Eunhyuk karena ia tak tahu bibi kesayangannya itu ada dimana.

"_Annyeong appa!_ Kami berangkat dulu!" dan Sehun pun mengikuti tingkah Jongin.

Senyum menghiasi wajah tampan Donghae dan diikuti oleh senyum terkembang di wajah cantik Eunhyuk.

"Aku senang Jongin bisa ceria lagi di rumah ini, _chagiya_."

Suara lembut Eunhyuk membuat Donghae menoleh ke samping dan menemukan istrinya sedang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Aku juga. Kurasa keputusan tepat mempertemukan mereka kembali. Sekarang tinggal Joonmyeon, bukan?"

Anggukan pelan dari Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Anak itu juga harus _move on_ dari kungkungan rasa bersalahnya pada Jongin. Bagaimana bisa saudara kandung tapi tidak sedikitpun bertegur sapa selama bertahun-tahun?"

Eunhyuk lagi-lagi mengangguk mengiyakan. Batinnya sebagai seorang ibu menguar kuat saat melihat keterpurukan Jongin mengetahui kebenaran atas meninggalnya Kibum. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengupayakan apapun agar Jongin tidak membenci saudara kandungnya itu. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba, keras kepala Siwon yang menurun pada Jongin tidak mampu ia tembus. Seperti Siwon yang hanya _tunduk_ pada Kibum, Jongin juga begitu. Ia hanya mau menurut dengan Kibum. Jika selama ini dia menuruti Siwon, itu hanya karena ia menghormati pesan terakhir dari Kibum.

Jongin adalah jiplakan sifat-sifat Siwon dan sedikit sifat Kibum. Sedangkan kakaknya, Joonmyeon seratus persen menuruni sifat lembut dan penyayang dari Kibum. Bukankah harusnya Joonmyeon juga bisa membuat Jongin menurut? Dulu. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Sampai kapan? Hanya Jongin yang tahu.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan dengan dekorasi khas kamar seorang gadis manis, ada sesosok manusia yang diyakini sebagai pemilik kamar ini sedang tersenyum malu-malu di atas tempat tidurnya sambil membaca sebuah _surat_. Surat? Surat apa?

"_Hai. Aku tak pandai menyusun kata hanya untuk membuatmu tersenyum saat membaca surat ini. Tapi, aku akan berusaha menyusun kata-kata menyulitkan yang tidak pernah bisa kuucap ketika aku menatap manik indahmu yang menggemaskan itu._

_Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Karena kau suka pororo, bagaimana jika aku memperkenalkan diri sebagai Krong? Jadi ya, annyeong, Pororo eh maksudku Kyungsoo. Aku Krong. Aku, eum bagaimana menyebutnya? Pengagum rahasia? Ya, mungkin begitu lebih tepat._

_Kyungsoo, bolehkah aku memberitahu satu rahasia padamu?_

_Boleh ya?_

_Jebal?_

_Aku.._

_..menyukaimu.._

_..Do Kyungsoo.."_

Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidak tersenyum setelah membaca surat itu. _Krong _berhasil membuatnya tersenyum tanpa banyak kata bualan disana. Dan Kyungsoo bergumam satu hal yang jelas akan membuat _Krong_ berjingkat-jingkat bahagia.

"_Aku rasa.._

_..aku.._

_..juga menyukaimu,.._

_..Krong,"_

* * *

Pagi ini ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan Jongin. Ia tidak sendiri saat berangkat ke sekolahnya. Namun ia bersama pemuda berkulit putih yang tampan sepertinya yang dengan cepat merebut perhatian hampir seluruh gadis di sekolah itu saat Jongin mengantarnya ke ruang kepala sekolah dan menungguinya disana.

"_Hyung_! Aku sudah boleh masuk! Tapi aku harus ganti seragam dulu, _hyung_. Temani aku ke toilet, _jebaaaal_" rengek pemuda albino itu pada Jongin.

Jongin hanya berdecih kesal melihat kelakuan manja sepupunya ini.

"Dasar penakut. Ini masih pagi, Sehun. Apa yang kau takuti dari toilet sekolah?" tanyanya dengan nada menyindir.

Sehun memberengut sejenak.

"Aku tidak takut _hyung_. Kan aku anak baru disini, aku tidak tahu dimana toiletnya. Bagaimana jika aku tersesat dan ada orang asing yang menemukan pemuda tampan sepertiku dan aku—"

"Berhentilah berkhayal yang tidak-tidak dasar penakut. Sudah ayo, kau ini merepotkan saja." Potong Jongin sambil menjitak pelan pucuk kepala Sehun.

"Tapi _ngangenin_ kan, _hyung_?" goda Sehun.

Dan Jongin kembali menjitaknya sedikit lebih keras kali ini.

"Aku lebih _ngangenin_ daripada kau, bocah albino"

Jawaban Jongin membuat keduanya sukses tertawa lepas bersama. Kebahagiaan nampak sangat erat menyelimuti keduanya sampai sepasang mata malaikat itu menitikkan air matanya. Dan dengan sangat lirih pemuda itu bergumam.

"_Kapan kau bisa seceria itu saat bersamaku, Kai?"_

* * *

Sudah hampir setengah tahun Sehun bersekolah di tempat yang dengan Jongin. Dan selama itu pula keceriaan Jongin kembali. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kedua manusia tampan itu adalah sepasang saudara sepupu kecuali Chanyeol. Kenapa?

"Nanti jika ada satu gadis yang kami sukai, lalu salah satu dari kami mengatakan padanya bahwa kami menyukainya. Ia akan bimbang lalu malah tidak memilih satu pun dari kami karena tidak ingin menyakiti salah seorang dari kami. Dan Sehun tidak mau itu terjadi, _hyungdeul_"

Dan tawa lepas benar-benar kembali lolos dari bibir Jongin dan Chanyeol saat itu. Virus _sinetron drama_ macam apa yang merasuki Sehun sampai dia berfikir begitu?

"Terserah kau saja, albino. Yang jelas itu menguntungkanku karena jika ada yang tahu bahwa kau adalah saudaraku, mereka akan menyalahkanku kenapa aku hitam dan kau putih. Dan itu lebih menyebalkan jadi aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Dan kali ini Chanyeol tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya, disusul Sehun yang akhirnya melepas tawanya semaunya daripada harus ia tahan-tahan.

Dan tentu saja Jongin berhak menghadiahkan dua jitakan di kepala dua orang terdekatnya itu.

"Kalian memang brengsek,"

Dan lagi-lagi tawa menguar di kamar Jongin. Mau tak mau, pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu pun tertawa juga menyusul Chanyeol dan Sehun. Menertawakan alasan bodoh yang ia pakai dan juga Sehun pakai untuk merahasiakan hubungan _kesepupuan_ mereka.

* * *

"_Noona_,"

Gadis cantik yang Sehun panggil menoleh dengan anggun dan membalas sapaan itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"_Ne, _Sehunna? _Waeyo_ kau memanggilku kemari?"

Sehun masih berusaha menetralkan degupan jantungnya saat gadis cantik itu membalas sapaannya.

"A-ah.. aku.. ehm.. aku mencintai Luhan _noona_. A-apa Luhan _noona_ mau menjadi kekasih Sehun?"

**DEG**

Gadis itu terlihat kaget saat Sehun mengutarakan perasaannya padanya. Raut wajah sedikit bimbang ia tunjukkan sebelum bibir mungilnya mengucapkan satu hal yang ditakutkan Sehun.

"_Mianhaeyo_, Sehunna. Aku tidak bisa,"

Nyeri tiba-tiba menjalar cepat di sekujur tubuh Sehun.

"K-kenapa _noona_?"

Luhan –gadis cantik itu tersenyum kecil pada Sehun.

"Aku menyukai orang lain, Sehunna. Maafkan aku, _ne_?"

Keberanian Sehun runtuh saat itu juga. Tapi dengan sisa keberanian yang masih kokoh berdiri, ia kembali bertanya pada Luhan.

"Siapa _noona_? Siapa orang lain itu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada getir di dalamnya.

Luhan yang sudah sedikit menjauh dari Sehun kembali tersenyum kecil sembari memegang dada kirinya. Ia menggumamkan satu nama yang pasti Sehun kenal dengan sangat lirih tapi masih cukup kuat untuk masuk dan menyapa gendang telinga Sehun.

"_Kim Jongin, Sehunna. Aku mencintai Kim Jongin,"_

* * *

Ini sudah hari kesekian setelah Kyungsoo mendapat surat pertama dari _Krong-nya_. Seorang _pengagum rahasia_nya, katanya. Seseorang yang selama sekian hari ini belum juga kembali mengirimkan surat pada Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo menampakkan raut sedih saat mendapati tak ada surat beramplop hijau muda di dalam lokernya.

"Apa dia sedang sibuk jadi melupakanku, ya?" gumam Kyungsoo asal.

Gumaman lirih Kyungsoo ternyata masih bisa didengar oleh seorang pemuda yang sedang bersembunyi di balik rak loker lain disana. Se-daritadi ia mengamati Kyungsoo dan tentu saja ia melihat bagaimana raut sedih Kyungsoo saat tidak menemukan surat beramplop hijau yang sedang ada di tangannya itu.

Dan dengan cepat, surat itu kini sudah masuk ke loker Kyungsoo seperti rencana awal pemuda itu. Setelah memastikan suratnya masuk, pemuda itu berniat menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya ke kantin.

"Hai Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo mematung sejenak setelah mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal sedang menyapanya.

"S-Suho _sunbae_?"

Pemuda bernama Suho itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengusak pelan surai Kyungsoo.

"Sudah kubilang panggil saja _oppa_, _ne_? Kau, mau ke kantin tidak? Aku.. kelaparan, Kyung."

Dan tidak ada alasan kuat bagi Kyungsoo untuk menolak ajakan dari pemuda yang ia sukai itu. Sehingga tanpa butuh waktu lama, anggukan malu-malu dari Kyungsoo jadi jawaban atas ajakan Suho.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari kejauhan ada sepasang manik tajam sedang menatap mereka dengan geram. Terutama sang pemuda. Ia menatap punggung sang pemuda dengan tatapan penuh amarah yang membuncah.

"_ARGH!"_

**BRAK!**

Dan setelahnya satu kaca yang tadi masih mulus bertengger di dinding samping pemuda tadi berdiri kini jadi retak berantakan. Mengakibatkan beberapa serpihan kaca itu tertinggal di buku-buku jari sang pemuda bersamaan dengan mengalirnya beberapa tetes darah segar dari sana.

Pemuda tadi segera menyadari ada yang salah dengan tangannya, dan begitu ia benar-benar sadar bahwa tangannya terluka, ia segera berlari ke ruang kesehatan tanpa memperdulikan sepasang mata cantik yang berlinang air mata menyaksikan kemarahan Jongin.

Tunggu. Jongin?

Jadi pemuda itu Jongin?

Ya. Pemuda itu Jongin.

...

"Aw! Pelan-pelan Lu, ini sakit.."

Rengekan berat lolos dari bibir tebal itu.

"Kau ini, salah siapa berbuat aneh-aneh huh? Untung kau cepat kemari, jika tidak kau bisa kehabisan darah, _pabboya_."

Pemuda itu meringis menahan perih saat lukanya diobati oleh Luhan.

"Darah itu saja yang terlalu cepat keluar, Lulu. Aku kan tidak memintanya keluar secepat itu,"

**TUK!**

Satu sentilan mendarat di dahi mulus sang pemuda.

"Tentu saja. Dasar Jongin bodoh. Ini sudah, dan aku peringatkan kau jangan bertindak macam-macam lagi. Aku tidak akan mau mengobatimu lagi," ancamnya sambil membereskan peralatan medis sederhana di ruang kesehatan itu.

Jongin terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah tega padaku, Lulu"

Luhan menoleh cepat dan memberikan wajah tidak setujunya.

"Tentu aku bisa!"

Jongin tertawa pelan sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa gadis yang kemarin berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku ini sekarang akan bertingkah kejam padaku, hm?" goda Jongin.

Wajah Luhan memerah sempurna saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia melempar segala peralatan medis disini pada Jongin supaya Jongin diam. Tapi seperti kata Jongin, Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa tega padanya. Tidak sekalipun.

"K-kau menyebalkan KIM JONGIN!" seru Luhan sambil berbalik dan menghentakkan satu kakinya ke lantai.

Ia hampir saja berlari untuk mencari tempat yang tepat baginya meluapkan nyeri di dadanya saat ini tapi tangan kuat Jongin mencegahnya dan malah membawa tubuh ramping itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu Luhan. Aku tahu aku menyebalkan. Maka dari itu jangan mencintaiku, _ne_? Kau hanya akan semakin sakit. Belajarlah mencintai adikku, Lu. Dia mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Luhan menyamankan posisinya di dada Jongin. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisnya agar tidak keluar dan membuat seragam sekolah sang pemuda yang ia cintai itu basah kuyub. Tapi mendengar perkataan Jongin tadi, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Menangislah jika kau merasa kau tidak kuat lagi, Lu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu saat kau membutuhkan sandaran. Tapi jangan tutup hatimu dari Sehun. Dia lebih membutuhkanmu, dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya kembali bersedih."

Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya pada Jongin. Jongin menatap mata rusa cantik itu lalu menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi gembul gadis itu.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik saat kau tidak menangis, Luhan _sayang_. Kau tahu aku menyayangimu, kan?"

**CUP**

**CUP**

Dua kecupan ringan di kedua pipi Luhan membuat semu merah itu kembali hadir disana.

Jongin tertawa sejenak menatap wajah Luhan yang merona.

"Sahabatku yang cantik ini ternyata tambah manis eoh saat sedang merona? Ah, Sehun harus melihatmu begini karenanya, Lu. Pasti dia senang sekali,"

Dan tepukan pelan tanda protes dari Luhan mampir di lengan kiri Jongin.

**GREP**

Jongin kembali memeluk Luhan lembut.

"Cintai Sehun, _ne_?"

Anggukan kecil hadir sebagai jawaban.

"Aku akan mencobanya, Kai. Aku akan mencobanya,"

Dan senyum lebar mengembang di wajah tampan Jongin.

"Itu baru Xi Luhan yang ku kenal. _Gomawo, baby deer_"

Percakapan sedikit intim di ruang kesehatan itu membuat telinga dan wajah seorang gadis yang tidak sengaja mendengar dan melihat apa yang terjadi disana memanas.

Dalam larinya yang tiba-tiba jadi secepat _cheetah_, gadis itu bergumam sembari menghapus linangan air mata yang entah sejak kapan turun membasahi pipi gembulnya.

"_Kenapa jantungku harus sakit saat melihatnya, eoh? Hiks, apa Jongin mencintai Luhan? Kenapa dia mencium Luhan? Hiks.. Kai..."_

* * *

Kyungsoo sesenggukan dibalik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tidak bergeming dari balik selimutnya sejak dia pulang dari sekolah sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dadanya begitu nyeri saat ia mampir ke ruang kesehatan sebelum ia pulang tadi. Memang belum waktunya pulang sekolah sebenarnya karena jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul 1.20 siang dan sekolahnya baru membubarkan kelas setelah jam 1.30 siang. Kenapa Kyungsoo pulang lebih cepat? Karena dia sedang tidak enak badan. Itulah sebabnya dia berniat mampir ke ruang kesehatan sebelum pulang. Tapi ruang kesehatan yang ia kira bisa membuat keadaannya membaik justru memperparah keadaannya. Sebelum lewat ruang kesehatan, yang ia keluhkan hanya kepalanya yang pusing. Setelah dari ruang kesehatan, kini dada dan matanya ikut sakit. Nyeri.

**TOK TOK**

"Kyungsoo?"

Suara lembut itu menguar di kamar Kyungsoo. Suara lembut bernada khawatir itu adalah suara yang Kyungsoo kenali sebagai suara Baekhyun.

"Hey, kau kenapa, Kyungie?"

Baekhyun menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh sahabatnya itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika maniknya menemukan keadaan Kyungsoo yang sedikit menyedihkan saat ini. Masih dengan baju seragamnya yang belum diganti, Kyungsoo meringkuk memeluk guling dan sesenggukan menahan tangisnya pecah. Matanya sembab karena sudah hampir satu jam ia tidak berhenti menangis. Karena apa? Dia juga tidak paham kenapa.

"Baekki... Hiks,"

Baekhyun memapah Kyungsoo untuk bangun dari posisinya tadi. Mendudukkannya pelan lalu memeluknya.

"Hushh, _uljjima_ Kyungie. Kau kenapa, hm? Krystal memberitahuku tadi kau pulang lebih cepat karena kau tidak enak badan. Benar?"

Anggukan lemah Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku kira jika kau hanya tidak enak badan, itu tidak akan membuatmu seberantakan ini, Kyungie. Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menangis lagi di pelukan sahabatnya itu.

"Baekki.. aku.. Hiks,"

Baekhyun tidak mengejar Kyungsoo agar melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia menunggu sahabatnya itu melanjutkan sendiri.

"Hiks.. aku rasa.. aku mencintai_nya_,"

Dan Baekhyun tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Seperti sudah menduga bahwa sahabatnya itu akan berkata demikian, Baekhyun membalasnya dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu katakan padanya bahwa kau mencintainya, jangan sampai kau menyesal karena dia lebih dulu menjadi milik orang lain, Kyungie"

Bukannya berhenti menangis, Kyungsoo malah kembali menangis lagi.

"Hiks.. dia sudah bersama Luhan, Baekki.."

Dan Baekhyun seketika berteriak kecil sambil menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya.

"_MWO? _Luhan? Bagaimana bisa?"

Kyungsoo melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menceritakan semua yang ia lihat dan dengar di ruang kesehatan.

"Dia mencium Luhan, Baekki. Hiks, apalagi jika dia dan Luhan tidak pacaran?"

_Mwo? Mencium? Si hitam itu maunya apa sih?!_

"Mungkin kau salah lihat Kyungie.." Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Hiks, tapi dia bilang begini pada Luhan, _'Kau terlihat lebih cantik saat kau tidak menangis, Luhan sayang. Kau tahu aku menyayangimu, kan?'_" seru Kyungsoo menirukan perkataan Jongin pada Luhan saat di ruang kesehatan.

Baekhyun naik pitam saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa Jongin yang mengaku mencintai Kyungsoo itu kini malah bersama Luhan?!

"Dia harus menjelaskan semuanya, Kyung. Tunggu disini, aku akan kerumahnya meminta penjelasan!"

Kyungsoo tidak menahan Baekhyun untuk pergi. Karena dalam hatinya ia juga butuh penjelasan dari pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu. Ia butuh penjelasan, walau ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah penjelasan Jongin nantinya akan menyakitinya atau tidak.

Mencoba mengalihkan nyeri di dadanya, Kyungsoo memilih mencari satu barang yang sempat ia tunggu sejak beberapa hari lalu.

Satu amplop warna hijau muda.

_Surat dari Krong-nya._

Dapat!

"_Hai lagi! Apa kau menunggu surat dariku lagi, Pororo? Kekeke, aku terlalu larut dalam kekagumanku padamu jadi surat ini belum sempat kutulis. Tapi, aku suka melihat raut wajahmu yang kecewa saat tidak menemukan surat ini di lokermu. Kau tahu kenapa aku suka? Karena wajahmu jadi sangat menggemaskan! Jika aku punya keberanian hadir di sampingmu, pasti pipimu tidak akan selamat dari cubitan atau bahkan... kecupan dariku. Kekeke._

_Tapi aku serius,walau aku menyukai raut kecewamu yang kadang menggemaskan itu, aku tidak suka melihatmu bersedih Kyungsoo. Kau jelek saat bersedih, sangat jelek. Seperti burung hantu yang tidak pernah tidur jadi ia punya kantung mata panda. Jadi, jangan bersedih ne? Bila kau membutuhkanku untuk menghiburmu, balas saja suratku, Pororo. Kekeke. Aku tunggu balasanmu!_

_Yang menyukaimu ah maksudku... yang mencintaimu,_

_Krong!"_

* * *

_Aku tak mampu menyakitimu  
Aku tak sanggup untuk menduakanmu_

_Aku tak mampu menyakitimu  
Aku tak sanggup untuk menduakanmu_

_Ku tak mungkin mencintaimu  
Karena hatiku tlah dimiliki dia  
Kau tak mungkin memilikiku sepenuh hati  
Aku hanya ingin setia_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Jongin sedang bermain gitar di halaman depan rumahnya ketika gadis bermanik hazel itu menghampirinya membawa satu piring kimbap._

"_Jongin!"_

_Dan Jongin menoleh pada sang gadis cantik bersurai sepunggung warna coklat gelap itu._

"_Waeyo baby deer? Kau membawa apa?"_

_Gadis cantik itu sedikit merona ketika Jongin memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesayangan itu. Baru saja Luhan akan menjawab, suara berat menginterupsinya._

"_Jong-ahh, kau disini baby deer? Wha! Kau bawa kimbap! Kebetulan aku dan Jongin memang sedang kelaparan!"_

_Ya. Memang tidak hanya Jongin yang memanggilnya 'baby deer' tapi juga Chanyeol. Kenapa? Karena mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Tapi Luhan lebih dulu memisahkan diri dari mereka sejak umurnya 5 tahun. Dia pergi ke Jepang ikut keluarganya. Dan saat umur Jongin 7 tahun, ia mengikuti jejak Luhan. Sedang Chanyeol? Dia tetap di Seoul sampai akhirnya ia berhasil kembali bersatu dengan dua sahabat karibnya ini._

"_Aku akan ke dalam untuk membuat minuman dan makanan lain. Kalian disini saja ne?" ujar Chanyeol sambil berlari ke dalam rumah Jongin meninggalkan Jongin bersama Luhan._

"_Suapi aku, Lu.." pinta Jongin sambil kembali memainkan gitarnya._

_Luhan kembali merona saat mendengar permintaan manja dari pria yang ia cintai ini._

"_Kai.."_

_Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Luhan sedang menunduk._

"_Waeyo Lu?"_

"_A-aku.. aku mencintaimu.."_

_Dan Jongin berhenti memainkan gitarnya saat itu juga. Ia masih mencerna perkataan Luhan barusan._

"_Kau apa? Mencintaiku?"_

_Anggukan malu dari Luhan membuat Jongin jadi kakak paling kejam saat itu juga. Baru kemarin pagi ia mendapat teriakan semangat dari Sehun yang berniat menembak Luhan, dan sore ini malah dia yang mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Luhan? Konyol sekali.._

"_Tapi Lu.." ucap Jongin menggantung._

_Jongin menggenggam tangan Luhan lembut lalu menarik pelan dagu Luhan agar ia bisa menatap manik hazel itu dengan jelas._

"_Adikku mencintaimu," lirih Jongin._

_Luhan menatapnya penuh harap._

"_Tapi aku tidak mencintainya, Kai. Aku hanya mencintaimu, sejak dulu." Balas Luhan dengan suara melirih di akhir jawabannya._

_Jongin tersentak pelan. Sejak dulu? Berarti rumor di sekolah yang bilang bahwa Luhan menyukainya itu benar?_

"_Baby deer," gantung Jongin lagi._

"_Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari seorang sahabat? Aku memang menyayangimu. Sangat malah. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Kami menyayangimu, tapi sebagai sahabat. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun, Lu. Dia mencintaimu," lanjut Jongin._

_Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya menghindarkan tatapan Jongin dari maniknya yang kini mulai digenangi air mata._

"_Lagipula.." lirih Jongin._

_Dan Luhan merasa ini akan jadi hunusan paling nyeri untuk dadanya._

"_Aku mencintai orang lain, Lu. Hatiku sudah milik orang lain. Jadi aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu,"_

_Tangis Luhan pecah sekarang. Dia harap dia tidak kenal siapa pemilik hati Jongin, tapi itu jelas tidak mungkin, karena..._

"_Aku mencintai Kyungsoo, Lu.. Sejak dulu.."_

_Dan lari dari Jongin adalah hal paling benar yang dapat Luhan lakukan saat ini. Lari dari pemuda yang ia cintai selama belasan tahun sejak ia masih kecil. Lari dari kenyataan pahit dimana sahabat sekaligus pemuda yang ia cintai itu mencintai teman sebangkunya, Do Kyungsoo._

"_Maafkan aku, Luhan... Maaf..."_

_**Flashback off**_

* * *

_Aku hargai ketulusanmu  
Untuk cintamu, tapi ku milik dia_

_Ku tak mungkin mencintaimu  
Karena hatiku tlah dimiliki dia  
Kau tak mungkin memilikiku sepenuh hati  
Aku hanya ingin setia_

* * *

**BRAK!**

Seorang gadis baru saja membuka paksa pintu kamar Jongin dengan jurus hapkidonya. Begitu mendapati targetnya sedang duduk bersama kekasihnya, gadis itu mendekati Jongin, lalu...

**PLAK!**

Pipi kiri Jongin memanas seketika. Tidak terima dengan perlakuan Baekhyun, Jongin berdiri dan berteriak padanya.

"APA MAKSUDMU BYUN?!"

Chanyeol bingung mau menenangkan siapa. Karena dia fikir Jongin sudah cukup dewasa dalam hal menahan emosinya, dia memilih mengamankan kekasihnya saja.

"KAU YANG HARUSNYA KU TANYA BEGITU. APA MAKSUDMU MENGKHIANATI KYUNGSOO?!"

Amarah Jongin tiba-tiba reda saat Baekhyun menyebut nama itu.

"Mengkhianati Kyungsoo? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti.." tutur Jongin melembut.

Baekhyun mulai bisa tenang saat Jongin tidak lagi membentaknya.

"Kau bilang kau mencintai Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mengernyit sejenak.

"Memang aku mencintainya. Lalu apa masalahnya?"

Baekhyun yang gemas lalu melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Chanyeol dan segera menarik kerah kemeja Jongin.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah bermesraan dengan Luhan di ruang kesehatan, bodoh!"

Jongin linglung. Otaknya berfikir lambat kali ini.

_Apa katanya? Bermesraan dengan Luhan? Di ruang kesehatan? Ka—_

"AH! _Ommona_. Demi Tuhan aku tidak bermesraan dengan Luhan, Baek. Itu hanya salah paham!"

Chanyeol yang sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan antara kekasihnya dan sahabat karibnya ini memilih menarik Baekhyun lagi untuk kemudian ia dudukkan di pangkuannya.

"Kau jangan emosi dulu Baek. Jongin punya penjelasan masuk akal. Dan karena ini bukan urusan kita, biarkan dua manusia yang tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya mereka saling mencintai itu yang menyelesaikannya." Bisik Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan jelas. Emosi masih menghinggapinya. Tapi karena ia percaya pada Chanyeol yang lebih mengenal Jongin daripada dirinya, maka ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali marah-marah.

"Jika kau masih mencintai Kyungsoo, datangi rumahnya dan jelaskan padanya semuanya. Jangan menyiksanya, Jongin. Dia sedang sakit, dan melihatmu bermesraan dengan Luhan di ruang kesehatan tidak menambah kesembuhannya, bodoh." Terang Baekhyun.

Jongin tertegun sejenak.

_Kyungsoo sakit? Pororonya?_

Dan saat itu juga Jongin berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Hanya satu yang jadi fokusnya. Hanya Kyungsoo dan tetap selalu Kyungsoo.

...

"Terimakasih nak, aku benar-benar tertolong berkat kau."

"_Gwaenchana, ahjussi_. Itu hanya kebetulan saja aku lewat, yang penting sekarang _ahjussi _sudah baik-baik saja. Aku turut senang,"

"Untung kau yang ada disana nak, coba jika pemuda lain yang tidak peka. Pasti aku tidak selamat. Nah, Kyungie, tolong antar nak Suho ke depan _ne_? _Appa _belum kuat berdiri terlalu lama, nak"

"_Ne appa._"

"Ah, tidak usah _ahjussi_. Kau jaga ayahmu saja Kyung, aku bisa ke depan sendiri. Aku pamit dulu, cepat sembuh _ahjussi_. _Annyeong_ Kyungsoo,"

"_A-annyeong o-oppa.."_

Di depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo, nampak ada sosok pemuda yang baru saja berlari pergi setelah menghujamkan pukulannya ke pagar rumah itu.

"_Kau lagi. Dasar brengsek!"_

* * *

Pagi itu dilalui Kyungsoo dengan sedikit muram. Pasalnya tadi saat ia membuka lokernya, surat balasannya untuk _Krong_ belum diambil. Artinya _Krong_ belum tahu bahwa dia membalas suratnya. Dia mendesah kecil sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

"Silahkan, _noona_. Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas dulu _ne_? _Annyeong_!"

Suara berat tapi lembut itu lolos dari satu sosok yang sedikit familiar dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing. Yang ia pikir adalah, kenapa Luhan masuk ke kelas dengan ditemani pemuda lain padahal dengan jelas kemarin ia baru saja melihat Luhan dicium Jongin. Ya, walau Baekhyun bilang itu belum tentu benar.

"Kyungsoo _-ya_!"

Gadis manis itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan betapa jantungnya ingin keluar saat itu juga. Itu Suho! Dan pemuda itu baru saja memanggilnya dengan suara lembut sekali demi Tuhan!

"Ikut aku ke taman, _ne?_ Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu,"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu tidak punya kuasa apapun untuk menolak ajakan pemuda berwajah malaikat itu. Dan menit setelahnya, mereka sudah ada di taman sekolah. Berdua saja.

"Kyung.."

Suara lembut itu lagi-lagi seperti menghipnotis Kyungsoo untuk menuruti semua perkataannya.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidak terkejut dengan pernyataan Suho yang terlampau mendadak itu.

"Aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi... aku akan kuliah di London dan aku akan berangkat besok. Aku... aku mencintaimu sejak lama tapi aku tidak berani bilang. Apa... apa kau mau menerimaku, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo menunduk seperti baru saja mengiyakan pertanyaan Suho.

**PRANG!**

Keduanya dengan cepat menoleh mencari tahu ada apa. Dan mata bulat itu tidak menemukan siapapun atau apapun penyebab suara berisik seperti kaca pecah tadi. Tapi lain hal dengan Suho. Dia tahu siapa yang baru saja pergi. Dia sangat tahu siapa itu.

* * *

"BRENGSEEEEK! AAAARGH!"

Teriakan yang sama dikumandangkan pemuda _tan_ itu di atap sekolahnya.

"Dulu _eomma_, sekarang Kyungsoo. Apa maumu hah?! APAA?!"

**BRAK!**

Jongin menoleh pada suara pintu yang baru didobrak itu.

"Ikut aku! Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit!"

Dan kemarahan meluap-luap milik Jongin seketika menguap begitu saja.

...

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

Jongin memperlambat langkahnya saat maniknya menatap satu sosok yang ia benci tengah duduk dan mengobrol bersama salah satu perawat disana. Jongin ingin pergi dari sana jika tangan kuat Chanyeol tidak menariknya mendekati Suho.

Dan seketika amarah Jongin muncul kembali.

**DAK!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin penuh nada geram disana sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja Suho dan menghantamkan punggung Suho ke dinding.

Suho tidak terlihat panik atau apapun. Ia hanya menatap manik tajam adiknya dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Aku hanya menyatakan perasaanku padanya, dan—"

"AKU TIDAK BERTANYA TENTANG ITU, JOONMYEON!"

Suho tersenyum getir saat bibir Jongin kembali mengucap namanya tanpa embel-embel _hyung_ disana.

"Dia pingsan saat akan mengejarmu. Kurasa dia sedang dalam kondisi badan yang lemah. Untung aku ada disana,"

Jongin yang geram langsung saja menghadiahi bogeman mentah untuk Suho.

"JANGAN PERNAH LAGI MENYENTUHNYA ATAU MENDEKATINYA!" pekik Jongin tertahan sambil tetap memegang kerah Suho. Chanyeol yang melihatnya memilih untuk menenangkan sang perawat dan berkata bahwa ini hanya masalah kecil dan tidak perlu ada keamanan yang melerainya.

"Atau apa? Dia bahkan bukan milikmu." Suho menjawab dengan sangat santai.

Satu bogeman kembali hadir di pipi kiri Suho dari Jongin.

"ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SEPERTI KAU MEMBUNUH EOMMA!"

Dan air mata perlahan keluar dari sepasang manik bulat yang sedang menatap pertikaian dua saudara itu.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya atau mendekatinya lagi. JANGAN PERNAH LAGI MENDEKATI ORANG-ORANG YANG KUCINTAI, JOONMYEON!"

Suho terkekeh pelan menahan getir yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Kau bahkan tak punya nyali untuk bilang padanya kan? Begitu kau bilang kau mau membunuhku? Pengecut,"

**BUGH!**

Pukulan ketiga dari Jongin yang kembali menghantam pipi kiri Suho.

"Kau tahu apa tentangku?! Aku mencintainya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Aku mencintai Do Kyungsoo sejak dulu, dan jika kau sedikit saja menyentuhnya atau menemuinya lagi, akan kupastikan kau benar-benar lenyap, Joonmyeon!"

**BUGH!**

"KAI CUKUP!"

Dan Jongin langsung menoleh, melepas cengkramannya pada Suho. Ketika dia menemukan Kyungsoo_nya_ baik-baik saja disamping Chanyeol, ada perasaan lega disana. Tapi ketika bibir berbentuk hati itu berucap, Jongin tidak lagi merasa lega.

"Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin!"

* * *

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Sejak Joonmyeon menjelaskan semuanya perihal peristiwa masa lalu mereka dan peristiwa antara Kyungsoo dan juga dirinya. Hari ini Jongin memutuskan melakukan rencana yang ia susun sejak tiga hari lalu dengan bantuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan.

"_Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali."_

Begitu ucapannya ketika akhirnya memutuskan untuk merencanakan ini. Tekadnya untuk melindungi Kyungsoo sudah bulat. Apapun demi gadis bermata bulat yang sudah mencuri hatinya selama dua tahun ini.

Dan kini Jongin sudah ada di halaman depan rumah Kyungsoo, menyiapkan segala peralatan yang ia butuhkan bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol. Luhan dan Baekhyun bertugas mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo di dapur.

"Selesai! Aku rasa ini sudah saatnya," celetuk Jongin.

Chanyeol langsung berlari mencari tasnya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun.

"_Yeoboseyo_,"

"_Annyeong yeobo, kemarilah. Semua sudah siap,_"

**KLIK**

Dan Jongin tiba-tiba didera grogi akut.

"Semangat _hyung_. _Noona _pasti menerimamu!"

Dan Sehun mengambil stik drumnya lalu Chanyeol menyiapkan gitarnya.

Kyungsoo keluar beserta Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak lari, jadi penuhi janjimu, burung hantu!" pekik Baekhyun sambil menahan Kyungsoo untuk berbalik.

Musik mulai dilantunkan ketiganya dan Jongin mulai bernyanyi.

_Lihat ku disini..  
Ku buat kau menangis..  
Ku ingin menyerah, tapi tak menyerah..  
Mencoba lupakan, tapi ku bertahan.._

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo sambil membawa gitar akustik yang terkalung sempurna di pundaknya.

_Kau terindah, kan slalu terindah..  
Aku bisa apa tuk memilikimu.._

_Kau terindah, kan slalu terindah  
Harus bagaimana ku mengungkapkannya.._

_Kau pemilik hatiku.._

Kyungsoo menatap pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu dengan tatapan penuh arti. Dari tatapan rindu, kesal, hingga haru dan bahagia. Tak berbeda dengan Jongin yang sedang berusaha sekuatnya menahan grogi akutnya.

_Mungkin lewat mimpi..  
Ku bisa tuk memberi..  
Ku ingin bahagia, tapi tak bahagia..  
Ku ingin dicinta, tapi tak dicinta.._

Jongin berlutut di depan Kyungsoo dengan tetap memainkan gitarnya.

_Kau terindah, kan slalu terindah..  
Aku bisa apa tuk memilikimu.._

_Kau terindah, kan slalu terindah..  
Harus bagaimana ku mengungkapkannya.._

_Kau pemilik hatiku.._

"Aku tahu aku tidak bisa selembut Joonmyeon _hyung_ saat memanggilmu. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa seperti Chanyeol yang selalu romantis pada Baekhyun. Atau Sehun yang tetap mencintai Luhan walau Luhan mencintaiku."

Jongin menggantung kalimatnya sebelum ia melepas gitarnya darinya.

"Aku hanya Kim Jongin yang tidak punya kuasa untuk menahan perasaannya sendiri saat ia sedang menatap laku gadis bermata bulat nan menggemaskan bernama Do Kyungsoo. Aku hanya Kim Jongin yang sering membuat gadis manis itu bersedih dan berdecak kesal saat aku tidak menuruti keinginannya. Aku tidak sempurna, tapi tidak dengan Do Kyungsoo." Lanjut Jongin sambil mengambil satu bunga mawar yang ia selipkan di sabuk belakangnya.

"Bahkan mawar yang banyak orang bilang sebagai bunga terindah ini tidak akan punya pesona apapun saat ia bersanding dengan Do Kyungsoo." Tambah Jongin.

"Do Kyungsoo, bolehkah aku memberitahumu sebuah rahasia? _Jebal_.."

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut saat Jongin mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Aku.. mencintaimu, Pororo ehm maksudku Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu, Kyungsoo."

Jongin merogoh kantung celana kanannya dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah gelap lalu membukanya.

"Bolehkah aku memilikimu hanya untukku, Do Kyungsoo? _May I marry you?"_

Jongin sedikit meringis menahan kram pada lutut kanannya tapi ketika jawaban yang ia tunggu dari Kyungsoo sudah datang, nyeri itu hilang.

"_You do, Mr. Kim. Absolutely, you do"_

Jongin hanya mampu tertunduk lalu memasangkan cincin yang sudah ia beli sejak dua tahun lalu sejak ia sadar ia mencintai Kyungsoo di jari manis Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihat dua pasangan baru itu dengan penuh haru. Sedang Sehun dengan lembutnya merangkul Luhan dan memastikan bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak bersedih dan menyesali keputusannya menerima Sehun dan memilih melupakan Jongin.

"_Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo.."_

"_Nado saranghaeyo, Kim Jongin..."_

Senyum bahagia hadir di wajah tampan Jongin. Sebelah tangannya kini mengelus lembut pipi calon istrinya dan tentu saja seperti banyak prakiraan, jarak diantara mereka segera terhapus setelahnya.

Akhirnya bibir tebal itu menyatu dengan bibir bentuk hati milik Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Jongin memiliki Kyungsoo hanya untuknya. Dan akhirnya ia merasakan keindahan cinta seperti yang pernah Kibum ceritakan padanya saat ia masih kecil.

"_Sayang, saat kau dewasa nanti, akan ada gadis yang bisa membuat jantungmu yang kecil ini berdegup berantakan seperti ada audisi drum disana. Tapi itu tidak menyakitkan, malah kau akan ketagihan. Dan saat waktunya tiba, kau dan gadis itu akan saling mengikat janji di altar seperti apa yang appa dan eomma dulu lakukan. Percaya pada eomma sayang. Cinta seperti yang eomma ceritakan kemarin itu sangat indah dan menyenangkan. Meskipun terkadang terasa sesak, tapi dia akan selalu berakhir bahagia pada waktunya. Kau percaya?"_

* * *

_Separuh langkahku saat ini..  
Berjalan tanpa terhenti..  
Hidupku bagaikan keringnya dunia..  
Tandus tak ada cinta.._

_Hatiku mencari cinta ini..  
Sampai ku temukan yang sejati..  
Walau sampai letih ku kan mencarinya..  
Seorang yang ku cinta.._

* * *

Sudah satu minggu setelah pesta kelulusan Kyungsoo, Jongin, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dihelat. Artinya sekarang adalah libur musim panas!

Dan normalnya, jika libur musim panas tiba, kau akan ada di pantai dan berlibur bersama keluarga dan bukan malah bersiap memakai tuxedo dan segala perlengkapan yang tidak simple ini. Ya, kecuali kau sedang akan datang ke pernikahan seseorang, atau bahkan, kau sendiri yang jadi pengantinnya!

"JONGIN CEPAT BANGUN! KAU INI MAU MENIKAH TIDAK EOH?!"

* * *

_Kini ku menemukanmu..  
Di ujung waktu ku patah hati..  
Lelah hati menunggu, cinta yang selamatkan hidupku.._

_Kini ku tlah bersamamu..  
Berjanji tuk sehidup semati..  
Sampai akhir sang waktu kita bersama tuk slamanya.._

* * *

_Annyeong readers-deul._

Abi akhirnya bisa comeback juga.

Mian belum bisa nyelesein beberapa ff yang lain karena lagi bener-bener _out of idea_.

Dan buat para reviewer di ff yang lainnya, mian belum bisa bales, tapi Abi udah baca insyaAllah semuanya.

Gamsahamnida dukungannya dan reviewnya! :D

Semoga ff ini bisa mengobati kekecewaan dan semoga suka!

_Review juseyo! :D_


End file.
